Time Slip
by Season Of Magic
Summary: Fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. Looks like this card captor still has one final test left.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

[~]

**Time Slip **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Time Slip, as you might be able to tell by the name is the ability to travel through time and it is more dangerous than any of the cards created by Clow. That is actually the reason why it is not a widely known or talked about topic.

So what makes it such a powerful thing that even non-magic users that have heard about it want the power for themselves?

Well when they have mastered it, Time Slip allows the user to swap souls with their younger or future selves any time they choose to.

Many sorcerers train all their lives and in the end only get to a fraction of the level and skill required for such a spell.

In all its history, Clow Reed is the only known sorcerer who has achieved such a skill and for that he is widely known around the magic community.

Time Slip, or as Clow himself calls it _the last test of a magician's training, _has left the guardians of the seal Keroberos and Yue to wits end.

**_{-}_**

"Now that Sakura is the rightful owner of the Clow book, and she has every card under her control it's only a matter of time until she too learns _that_ ability." Kero told Yue after the Void incident. "When she does, it's going to be a disaster."

"I am not worried, and neither should you." Yue responded gazing out from the living room window. "Sakura is a strong willed person. The book chose her for a reason and we must not fret."

Keroberos sighed but he had to admit that it was actually true. When Clow passed away many had tried to release the seal of the book. No one had succeeded. Until Sakura came into the picture that is.

A couple months passed without any cause for alarm and soon Sakura had graduated elementary school. She had taken the time to finally explain everything to her father- _and fill the gaps that Touya had no clue about_- about Yue, Eriol, Kero, the Clow cards and everything else having to do about magic going on in her life, which meant that Kero was now free to roam around the house whenever he wanted to.

Although it had taken a while for Touya to get used to it, he finally did after he realized he could "Leave the stuffed animal to care for his sister when he wasn't there to do so." that was what he had said, give or take a few word changes here and there.

Since she did not have to hide her magic anymore, over the years Sakura's room started to change and looked more like a magician's room than a young teenager's room.

Magic books that she had bought or that Syaoran and Eriol had given to her slowly began to fill one side of the room alongside her Clow book, staff and other items fit for a magician like her.

Kero now had a small canopy bed for him to sleep on that Fujitaka had made for him one afternoon. It stood to the right side, so he could easily stop Sakura from hitting the snooze button on her alarm.

**_Talking about an alarm..._**

As the sun hit the window, Kero blurrily opened up his eyes and he realized that if Sakura had left the curtains opened then it meant that she had something to do that day.

He glanced towards the calendar and noticed that on big red letters it said that today was the first day of school for Sakura or more precisely; High School.

He patiently waited and sighed when he realized that the alarm wouldn't ring.

_Sakura must have forgotten to even turn it on_ he noted.

The door to her bedroom opened and Touya peeked in. "She's still asleep?" he asked Kero. Kero simply yawned and nodded in response. Touya just waved his hand and left. "Wake her up for me would you? I have to leave already and I wouldn't want her to be late for school...even if the stupid brat is coming to pick her up."

Kero smirked. "Leave it to me." he said.

Flying over to Sakura's sleeping form he began to poke her. "Sa-ku-ra wake up." he said, bringing no response from the teen but a groan and trying to switch sides. Kero sighed and poked her again.

"Oh my Clow! The Chinese brat lost his memories again!" Kero yelled out and quickly flew out the way.

"Syaoran wait, I love you!" Sakura uttered out and it wasn't until she blinked about three times that she realized that 1) Syaoran was nowhere to be around and that 2) Kero was right by the window laughing and kicking the air in hysterics.

Sakura growled and wanted nothing more than to throw her pillow at Kero but she knew he'd just dodge so she resisted the urge to do so. "That's not funny!" she said, opting to ignore him.

"I just can't believe," and Kero was now holding his stomach as he drew a breath. "that you fall for that one every single time." by now he had calmed down but he was still kicking the air.

Sakura simply sighed and got out of bed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

She had taken a bath and done her chores last night so today she wouldn't have to do a lot of things before school.

For eight grade graduation Eriol had come by from England and said that for his present he was going to teach her how to do wand less magic. It took all of summer vacation to master but she was finally skilled enough in it to not mess up that badly.

She closed her eyes and began to imagine the clothes she wanted to wear, feeling the magic run though her she opened her eyes to find out that she was only wearing her school's sweater, white shirt and skirt.

"I still need to work on that." she uttered out as she went to look for her socks and boots.

"You can't expect to be a pro in just a few months. It takes time and practice." Kero pointed out as Sakura placed on her lace up boots.

"I know that." Sakura responded back as she grabbed her hairbrush and a bow.

Her hair was now longer. She had let it grow up to her waist so it was almost as long as Tomoyo's.

Placing on her bow to complete the look Sakura ran to where her cell phone was at and Kero tossed her the Clow book. Noticing she still had a bit of time left she quickly transformed the staff into her key pendant, opened the Clow book and spread the cards in the floor. She began to do exactly as Kero had instructed her to do so that day during her card captor days when she had the little problem with Mirror.

This time however, Sakura was using the cards for a different purpose- more personal too. She was using them to predict how the future looked for her and Syaoran.

Kero was right by her side, staring confusedly at what his master could be doing, until he saw the way she piled up the cards that is.

"What are you doing a tarot reading for?" he couldn't help but ask.

Sakura, whom had her eyes closed, quickly opened her eyes and brought one of her fingers to her lips. "Hush Kero, you're ruining my concentration."

Kero, whom was floating in the air, raised his paws as if to shrug. He watched as Sakura started chanting about the Clow cards giving her vision.

_Ancient cards of Clow, give me vision now. Show me if you may, what is standing in my way! _

Nothing happened.

Sakura glanced towards Kero as if he had the answer. "Why isn't it working?" she asked the guardian of the seal.

As he flew around the room, Kero shrugged. "What did you ask for?" he couldn't help but ask.

"To see what is in store for me and Syaoran."

Kero nodded but the more he thought about it, the less of an answer he had but then he noticed the star staff hanging as a necklace and the pink cards. "Of course!" he said clapping his hands and nodding. "Kero you did it again, you truly are a genius!"

Sakura grabbed Kero by one of his wings. "Hello slightly desperate card master waiting for an answer here!"

Kero nodded and gave his answer. "It's obvious that the cards don't want to tell you what is awaiting your relationship with the brat because…" and he paused for effect. "They don't want to see you heartbroken."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at Kero gasping in horror. "That _can't_ be the reason….."

"I know," Kero grinned. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

Sighing and seeing nothing else to avoid the situation, Sakura threw one of her pillows at Kero. "I'm being completely serious here Kero, now is _not _the time for your jokes."

"If I remember correctly you only used that method once during your card capturing days and that was for a way to find Mirror. Back then the cards were only mere Clow cards. They weren't exactly Sakura cards as they are now, were they?" he said as he pointed to the light pink cards.

Sakura grinned in response. "Kero, you _are_ a genius!"

_Sakura cards hear my plea and give me vision now. Show me if you may, for the future, what is coming my way! _

As Sakura opened her eyes again and flipped over the top card, a bright blue light engulfed her when she softly whispered the card's name.

Sensing something was wrong; Kero rapidly flew over to the table only to see a fainted Sakura holding tightly to a card. Once he actually saw what card it was he gasped and tried to recall where he had left his phone.

He knew that the blue light meant trouble and if anyone could figure this out, it was none other than Clow Reed's reincarnation, Eriol.

A buzzing sound stopped him and he rushed to pick up his phone from Sakura's laundry basket.

_So that's where I threw it a few days ago_…. He shook his head and clicked to answer.

"Kerberos is Sakura okay? I sensed a lot of energy from over there."

"Eriol!" and Kero sobbed into the phone. "It's horrible, Sakura fainted!"

"She fainted? Oh my."

Kero nodded but then realized that Eriol couldn't see him. "Yeah, she was doing a Tarot reading and all of a sudden a blue light engulfed her and then she fainted. Do you think it could be because she did wand less magic earlier and she's still not used to it?"

Eriol sighed. "No. It has nothing to do with that."

"What's the matter with her?" Kero now asked concern showing in his voice.

"Kero, listen to me, now it's not the time to panic. Sakura will be fine." and he once again sighed. "As fine as she can be in her present condition at least."

Now Kero was confused. "What do you mean by_ as fine as she can be at least_?"

"It's hard to explain by phone but don't worry, I'm booking a flight and leaving for Tomoeda tonight I'll explain when I get there."

"Eriol, you are the half reincarnation of the greatest magician that ever was you can just use your magic to get here!" Kero yelled into the phone.

"If it's what I fear, I cannot waste a single ounce of my magic on useless things for now Keroberos."

Kero gasped. "Is she in that much danger?"

"As Clow Reed himself would say; _Time is of the essence, and that my friend is one we cannot waste_."

Kero closed his eyes and it was as if he was back to when he had last heard that phrase. "He said that right before he went on to his final test as a magician." and he whispered two words to Eriol.

"Yes, that is exactly what has occurred to Sakura. Now do you understand the situation we are in Keroberos?"

"B-but Sakura…..she's not…"

Eriol sighed. "When she started she wasn't, but over the years she has gotten stronger. A lot can change in four years."

Kero nodded yet again, wanting to face palm himself for forgetting Eriol could not see him. "Is there at least anything I can do?"

There was a pause and then Eriol's voice was heard. "Yeah it is best you call Sakura's brother, father, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling and Yukito. We will need all the help we can get and who knows what might happen."

Kero once again nodded but sighed and just said "Okay."

Eriol's last words were "Also gather up the cards, explain the situation to them as best as you can. Who knows? They might be useful too." and he smiled. "I promise I'll be there as soon as I can." and with that he hanged up the phone.

Kero glanced Sakura's way and noticed the way all the cards were floating around her master.

_They care a lot about her _he couldn't help but notice and he shook his head. This was no time to be thinking, this was a time for action_. _He closed his eyes and started to create a link between him and the cards. He didn't need to do this before but now it was necessary.

**As you can all see, Sakura has fainted. I'm not blaming any one of you, especially not you Hope but well….I talked to Eriol and things do not look good. When I tell you what Eriol told me you might not know or believe me what I am talking about but you have to at least help me out. Sakura's body is here but her soul isn't. Right now powerful magic is at work, something even more powerful than you Time, and even more so than you Return. What has occurred to Sakura is none other than a Time Slip, a test of sorts for powerful magicians.**

_Is there anything we can do Keroberos? _Light asked as she materialized. Dark, Hope, Windy, Song and Voice materialized as well.

**Yes, there is something you can do and the more you help me the faster we can get to the bottom of what is going on. Eriol is on his way here but he cannot travel using his magic. Therefore when Sakura wakes up we need to hold her hostage in here until he actually shows up**_. _**Shield, think you're up for it? **

Shield materialized and gave a quick nod.

**Good.** **Mirror, can you turn into Sakura's duplicate and go find her brother? Tell him that his help is needed here and to contact his father and Yukito too. **

Mirror nodded and instead of her original form she took on Sakura's attributes.

**I'm going to go call Syaoran but if he doesn't pick up and you see him, tell him who you really are and to come straight to Sakura's house. **

Mirror once more nodded and opened the door to Sakura's room quickly heading outside.

Kero sighed and tried to pull up Sakura. Float materialized and pushed her up, quickly placing her on the bed.

"Thanks Float."

Float and the rest of the cards that had materialized went back inside their own cards and had started circling around their master, quietly wondering what could be wrong with her.

_{-Somewhere in England-}_

**_"Yelan please you have to help me with this. If I do not get back to Japan by tomorrow who knows what might happen." _**Eriol calmly spoke into the phone.

**"You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed are you not? You can use magic to get there right now or by tonight." **Yelan was wary. The way Eriol was speaking was as if he was being lazy.

**_"I have to save my magic until I really need to use it." _**

So her hunches were never wrong after all. "**I find that quite hard to believe." **she stated**. **

Eriol sighed. This was Syaoran's mother he was talking to, and she could be quite hard to persuade but at the moment she was the only option available for him getting to Japan as soon as he could. That or ask Tomoyo, and he'd rather beg to Yelan and the Li's than ask Tomoyo for a favor.**_"Your family is a descendant of Clow Reed I don't think I need to remind you how uncommon and dangerous a Time Slip is or do I?" _**

**"A Time Slip?" **

**_"Yes Yelan. From what Keroberos informed me it seems to be that Sakura has activated a Time Slip but of course for me to be able to confirm such a thing I_****_ need to be there._****"**

Yelan sighed.** "Fine I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back in a bit with information." **

**_Eriol smiled. "Thanks Yelan. I appreciate what you're doing and I'm sure that someday your future daughter-in-law will too." _**

After hearing those words Yelan hanged up on Eriol.

_The new Clow master; my daughter-in-law? What nonsense is that idiot talking about? _

[-]

_Season Of Magic:_ I hope you enjoyed this preview. I have read MANY wonderful fics out there but the two authors that made this chapter possible...I mean to say for me to actually get the guts to write for Card Captor Sakura are _Wish Chan_ and _Wolf Blossom_. I love Wish Chan's **The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura**. Have been a fan since like 2006. And _Wolf Blossom_ writes awesome stories.

Anyways, say hi to my narrator. I made a two year contract with him and now I'm stuck with him.

_Narrator: _**Or is it that I'm the one stuck with you? You don't even appreciate me!**

Season Of Magic: That's true, I don't. Well I'm out of here for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

[~]

_Season Of Magic:_ I'm back with chapter two. Please read this author's note as it contains a lot of important information.

I'm basing the ages around the time Card Captors came out on Kids WB (1998). Sakura would be born sometime around April 1, 1988. In wikia it says that Syaoran's birthday is July 13, 1987 and I'm going to keep it as such.

There is an original character I'm introducing to the story. Her name is Meiko and she's Sakura and Syaoran's daughter. In the story she will be seven years old and her birthday is June 1, 2008.

For the Time Slip, the twenty seven year old Sakura is going to be in fourteen year old Sakura's body and vice versa but I will focus more on the young Sakura stuck in the future (there might be some skips here and there but I'd let you know beforehand so you're not so confused.) So no, Sakura's body is not going to be in a comatose state.

Sakura Kinomoto (14 years old, stuck in the future)

Syaoran Li (Twenty eight years old)

Meiko Li (Seven years old)

**[-]**

**Time Slip **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Somewhere in Sakura's mind, 2002-}_

"You finally decided to wake up." a voice said as Sakura groaned and stood up from the cold floor.

Sakura rubbed her eyes confusedly as she tried to locate where the voice was coming from. "You're not Kero." she said as she finally noted the pale, white woman that was floating midair. "Are you a _ghost_?" she asked as she now glanced towards herself and shrieked. "H-hoe! I'm a ghost too!"

"Sorry about that." the woman closed her eyes and suddenly she wasn't pale and she actually touched the floor with her feet. "I did not mean to scare you." she mumbled.

"So says the woman that was a ghost and now looks human. _What_ are you? If you're after the Clow cards just know that I will not give them up. And if you have come to _collect _me because it's _my time_ or something, you can forget about that too!"

As she waved her hands and a table appeared, the woman laughed. "Calm down Sakura, I'm not taking you anywhere." and Sakura breathed a sigh in relief. "At least not yet. We have a lot to discuss before you start your test."

"Test?" Sakura asked and she almost screamed again. "I know Eriol had something to do with this, I just know it."

"If you don't let me explain then you won't find out, will you?" and the woman ushered Sakura to sit down in one of the tables. "Tea?" she said passing a cup to her.

Sakura pointed to herself. "You see I'm literally a floating ghost right now and you ask me if I want to sit down or have tea. The least you can do is oh I don't know; tell me how to get my body back?"

The woman shrugged and began drinking from her cup. "You're not going to get your physical body for a long time, might as well get used to the idea."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you get yours then?"

The woman smirked. "Sakura, darling in your own soul room anything is possible."

Sakura stared at the woman confusedly. "Soul room? What are you talking about?"

The woman placed her cup down and pointed around. "This whole place we're at right now is your soul room….or part of it at least."

Sakura once again raised an eyebrow. "You're trying to tell me that I'm currently having a conversation with a weird woman inside my own soul room?"

The woman nodded. "That's pretty much it, yes."

"I've gone crazy." Sakura uttered out. "All these years of running around collecting cards and using magic has finally made me snap."

"You haven't gone crazy Sakura," the woman replied laughing. "I'd be the first to know."

"I was in my room making a tarot reading for me and Syaoran. I hadn't slept well these past few nights so I'm just passed out and this is just a bad dream."

The woman looked down at her nails and ignored Sakura. "This isn't a dream Sakura." she retorted back. "And if you want we can test the theory out."

"How?"

The woman grinned. "Math is the one thing you've always been bad at right?"

"Yeah….." Sakura nodded. "Why?"

"If you take an inequality and switch around the numbers, do you have to switch the signs too?"

Sakura just stared at the woman. "Huh!"

The woman laughed and shrugged. "Yeah I don't know either. But since we're both bad at math and this was a dream, we'd both be able to guess the correct answer."

"And since I have no clue what you just said," Sakura gulped. "I'm not dreaming."

"Bingo! We've got a winner." and the woman smirked. "Sakura; how much do you know about a little thing called a Time Slip?"

Sakura stared at her oddly. "A Time Slip?" and she started thinking. "Well not much really but I did stumble upon something like that in one of the books I bought at a bookstore last summer."

That piped the woman's curiosity. "What did it say?"

Sakura placed a hand in her chin, surprised that she was even able to do something like that considering she was now a floating ghost and everything. "Something about Clow Reed, a test, switching of souls….that's pretty much it I think."

"I see. So you do have some knowledge about the topic." and she stood up. "Great this will be so much easier for me." She said walking over to where Sakura was. "Alright Sakura stand….erm float I meant to say…" and she sighed."Just stay where you are."

Sakura cocked her head to the side confusedly. "Why?"

The woman closed her eyes. "I will tell you some things that you have to try to remember okay? For example, I'm a married twenty seven year old woman and I have a seven year old daughter named Meiko."

Sakura laughed. "Why would I need to know that?'

The woman smiled. "I'll explain everything later but I think you'll be just fine without my guidance. Say hi to Meiko for me okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

**_I'm Sakura Kinomoto, twenty seven years old and I accept the Time Slip!_**

_{-Tomoeda; April 30, 2015-}_

Six year old Meiko Li had not left her mother's side since she had passed out earlier that morning. Her father, Syaoran Li had been worried but tried his best not to show his fear as to not scare his daughter.

"Do you think she's going to wake up soon daddy?" light, brown orbs stared back at his dark charcoal ones and he nodded grimly.

Syaoran stood up from the chair he was sitting on and made his way to Meiko's side. "I'm sure she will." He said as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'll take care of her don't worry sweetie, go get ready for bed."

Meiko shook her head, her dark brown hair flying to the side. "I don't want to." she uttered out.

"You want to have a lot of energy for the amusement park tomorrow don't you?"

Meiko once again shook her head. "What's a birthday celebration without mommy there?" she said crossing her arms in defiance.

Syaoran picked Meiko up who started struggling against him but his hold was too strong for her to get out of.

When they arrived in her room, which was painted in a soft blue color with stickers and posters all over it he placed her down and signaled to the bathroom which was to the right. "Get ready for bed Meiko."

Meiko silently nodded. "Fine," she uttered out. "but will you at least come to tuck me in and read me a story before I fall asleep?"

Syaoran's face softened. "Of course."

Meiko's face light up and she grabbed her green towel with the yin/yang symbol from the bedpost. "You promise right? You can't break a promise."

Syaoran raised up his hand. "I promise." he said as he walked out the room and closed the door.

As he walked back to the master bedroom he shared with Sakura he couldn't help but notice the faint energy coming from the room. He'd recognize that aura anywhere, it was Sakura's but…..something felt odd.

_Perhaps I'm thinking too much about this. I mean she did just wake up, her magical powers must be weak from passing out._

He entered the room and when puzzled, confused emerald green eyes stared at him he realized that something was clearly wrong.

He rushed to her side. "Are you okay Sakura? Do you need anything?" he asked concerned.

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes, lifted herself up and pointed to Syaoran. "What happened to you?" she asked confused. "You look older."

Syaoran stared back at her. "Okay perhaps you hit your head harder than I thought," he said pushing her back towards the fluffy pillows. "rest and don't worry about Meiko I'll put her to sleep."

"Meiko?"

As he placed the covers over her, Syaoran nodded. "Yeah Meiko, our daughter. She was worried about you and wouldn't leave your side. She skipped class today because of it but I'm sure she won't get in trouble."

"Since when do we have a daughter?" she asked and the words came crashing back to her**_. I'm twenty seven years old, a married woman and I have a daughter. I Sakura Kinomoto, twenty seven years old, accept this Time Slip! _**"No, no. no this cannot be happening!"

Syaoran went to the other side of the bed and slipping in, wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura honey, come on snap out of it, what's the matter?"

Sakura sighed and she pushed Syaoran away from her. "I'm not the Sakura you know."

"What do you mean you're not the Sakura I know?" Syaoran asked her. Now he was the one that was confused.

Sakura was about to answer but a knock interrupted her. A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair peeked inside. "I'm ready for my story now." she said as she stared at Sakura and walked in, quickly running to her side. "Mommy you're awake!" she said as she jumped in the bed and hugged Sakura.

Syaoran glanced Sakura's way and noticed her discomfort. "Come on Mei, I'll go read you your story now." he said as he stood up and motioned for the girl to follow him.

"But mommy just woke up. I want to spend time with her." Meiko whined.

"You'll be able to spend time with her tomorrow and the rest of the weekend Mei, now come on."

"Fine." Meiko gave in. She once again hugged Sakura and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Good night mommy. I hope you sleep well."

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Um thanks. I hope you have sweet dreams too."

Meiko grinned and got out of bed. "Alright daddy let's go but because you wouldn't let me stay more with mommy you're going to have to read me a princess story."

Syaoran groaned. "A princess story? Why can't it be one with ghosts like Casper and Wendy?"

Meiko smirked. "Because I like seeing you squirm while trying to read to me."

Syaoran once again groaned. His daughter could be evil when she wanted to be.

He left with Meiko, signaling for Sakura to stay where she was. Sakura ignored his command and pushing the covers away from her, stood up from the bed. No one would tell her what to do, especially not her obsessive boyfriend.

_Or is it husband now? _She thought as she stared at the diamond ring in her finger.

Sakura sighed and walked around the room, noticing every detail she could. The room was standard size, painted a light cream color and frames were hanged around every corner. Pictures of her, Meiko, Syaoran or the three together were on one side. In the other pictures of Eriol and Tomoyo hanged. On the other side, right next to the dresser stood one big frame of her mother, Nadeshiko.

Sakura walked up to the picture and almost cried when she saw the plaque that stood right beneath it which said**: Gone, but not forgotten, we love you Nadeshiko Kinomoto- Sakura, Syaoran and Meiko Li. **

Sakura tore herself away from the frame and kept looking around. There were two rooms which held a walk in closet, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi on it and another closet. She sat down in the bed and sighed as the bedroom door opened up once again.

"Meiko's finally asleep." Syaoran said as he took a chair and pulled it next to the bed. "Okay start talking because I want to know why you say that you're not the Sakura I know. Who else would you be?"

_How am I going to explain this to him, when not even I have no clue what's going on? _

Sakura sighed. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm fourteen years old."

Syaoran gawked. "That cannot be. You're twenty seven not fourteen."

"I told you I'm not the Sakura you know."

"But how is that even possible?" Syaoran was going crazy now. "Are you under some amnesia? Did you hit your head too hard when you fell this morning?"

/**Tell him that I'm fine, that the only reason I fainted and hit my head was because of the Time Slip and that because of it you are now in the future and I'm stuck in the past.**/

_What are you doing probing my mind? I have a bone to pick with you, you know that right? _

/**Yeah, yeah you can scold me later for now just go ahead and tell him what I said**_./ _

"Your Sakura is fine, and we don't have amnesia." Sakura responded. "A Time Slip happened and now I'm here from the past because of it."

Syaoran nodded. "I see." and he picked up his cell phone, dialing the first person that came to mind. "We have a problem." he yelled into it. "Get your wife to compile every video she has from Sakura starting from High School up until now."

**_"Well hello to you too descendant. What's the big emergency? You never call me." _**

"Eriol, less talking more doing. There's a you-know-what emergency that's what!"

**_"I'm afraid I don't follow along." _**

"Sakura has lost her memories and I think magic has something to do with it."

**_"Oh my. Did she say what exactly happened?" _**

"She claims she's fourteen year old Sakura that got here due to a Time Slip."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Hey I don't claim anything! It _is_ what occurred!"

The line went silence, Eriol was deep in thought**_. "We'll be right over."_** And then he hanged up.

[-]

_Narrator:_** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Rai-chan does not own Card Captor Sakura. **

_Season Of Magic_: But I do own Meiko. Isn't she the cutest? She has Syaoran's features and half of Sakura's personality.

_Narrator:_ **You said that about Brianna (Her OC from Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven)**

Season Of Magic: *hugs Meiko and Brianna* Mine!

Narrator: **Okay we'd better go before Rai gets more possessive.**

_Narrator, Season Of Magic:** See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

[~]

Disclaimer: Season Of Magic does not own Card Captor Sakura.

**[-]**

**Time Slip **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Tomoeda; 2002-}_

She blurrily opened her eyes and the first thing that she noticed was how weak her body felt.

She sighed as she recalled the Time Slip and groaned as she tried to stand up from the bed but couldn't.

"Oh you're finally awake," a voice stated from across the room. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

She focused her attention better and the first thing she noticed was the cold, emotionless void eyes that met hers.

At first she was afraid but then she realized it was just her guardian, there was nothing to fear.

"Yue." she uttered out.

"Yes that is my name. And you are?" his monotone robotic voice almost gave her shivers. Even in her time she could never fully get adjusted to his presence and how he acted.

"Sakura Kinomoto." was her response.

He nodded. 'That much I could tell from your aura." he said as he uncrossed his arms. "The question can also be taken as _what Sakura are you_?"

Even if she was afraid of him still it did not mean she would let him intimidate her. Sure, she was still the same Sakura personality wise but with an edgier attitude.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto from thirteen years into the future. I'm twenty seven years old and as you could tell already I'm here because of a Time Slip."

"I shall go tell everyone you woke up," Yue said as he walked across the room and motioned for Shield to let the barrier down. He opened the door and glanced back to Sakura. "You better not try to leave or anything like that." and he motioned to the cards that were floating around. "You may be their mistress but right now its Keroberos and I holding the power."

Sakura sighed as she fell back down on the bed. "In the state that I'm in? I couldn't even if I tried."

Yue nodded and closed the door. Sakura felt Shield place up the barrier again.

**You know, you're just wasting your time doing that. I don't even have enough energy to stand up from the bed let alone try anything stupid **Sakura could not help but mind link to the cards.

_You can actually communicate with us?_ Mirror stopped floating and materialized. _I thought only Keroberos, Yue, Clow Reed and his reincarnation can do that. _

Sakura smirked.** I'm from the future. I have learned a few things or two these past couple of years.**

Mirror and the rest of the cards were shocked.

_We will have such a powerful mistress in the future? _Mirror asked mouth agape_. _

**I'm not Clow Reed's chosen one because I wanted to** was her retort.

Kero and Yue whom had walked in ahead of the rest with Eriol gasped in shock at the revelation. "You're going to be the chosen one!" they both yelled together and stared at Eriol confusedly.

"What?" Eriol asked glancing back at Yue and Kero. He had just arrived to Japan a couple of hours ago and was not in his best state. "Oh so you're going to be my apprentice Sakura? I figured as much."

_{-Tomoeda; April 30, 2015-}_

After getting everything they needed from their house Eriol and his wife Tomoyo did not lose a single second and headed towards the Li mansion as fast as their car would let them drive.

Tomoyo had rushed up to the master bedroom and brought Sakura down with her to the theatre room while Syaoran had left to talk with Eriol in his private studio.

It took three hours, two bowls of popcorn and a lot of candy (the sweets were Kero's) for Tomoyo to get Sakura caught up in what was her life for the last thirteen years.

"You'll do fine." Tomoyo had reassured her best friend. "Just act the way you normally do and Meiko won't suspect a thing."

Kero, whom had decided midway the cry fest to stop supplying his card mistress with napkins and was busy munching on snacks instead nodded. "She's right." he said after biting into his third slice of cake. "Thirteen years have passed and not much has changed about your personality or the way you act."

Sakura glared at him and simply took the plate away from Kero. "Instead of criticizing you should be helping me come up with a solution."

Kero flew up and tried taking away the plate from her. "What solution? Just do what you usually do and everything will be fine."

Sakura pointed at the television screen. "The woman you saw there is not me. I cannot pretend to be someone I'm not."

The door opened up revealing a tired looking Syaoran and Eriol.

"We looked at almost every book I have in my study and we couldn't find a single clue about something that could help us." Syaoran said sighing as he sat in one of the chairs.

Sakura frowned. "So what you're trying to say is that basically I'm stuck here?"

"I may be Clow Reed's reincarnation but I do not have memory of every aspect of his life." and Eriol grimly nodded. "So basically yes Sakura you are stuck here until this resolves on its own or you find the way to get back."

Sakura took a fork and hit the cake with it. "Yeah," she said sighing as she silently ate what was left of it. "I'm doomed."

"You're not alone Sakura. You always have us by your side." Tomoyo quickly replied.

"What good is that when I have to interact with a girl that is supposedly my daughter but I have no clue about what she likes to do, how she is and how I am even supposed to act around her?"

Tomoyo pointed fingers at her friend. "Supposedly your daughter?" and she laughed. "You weren't paying attention at the part about you giving birth were you?"

Syaoran groaned. "Tomoyo! I thought I told you to delete that footage!"

Tomoyo smirked. "I thought you'd realize by now that when it comes to Sakura I never delete moments I have captured from her life."

And once again Syaoran groaned. "You are one evil woman Daidouji."

Tomoyo laughed and bowed down. "Guilty as charged." then she stood up from where she was at grabbed Kero whom was trying to see how many candy bar pieces he could fit in his mouth. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day so I think its best we go to sleep before Meiko starts running around the house and we're the ones being zombies."

Eriol and Syaoran nodded.

"Wait what's going on tomorrow?" Sakura asked confused as they stepped out the theatre room and walked towards the stairs.

Tomoyo linked arms with her best friend and grinned. "Tomorrow is Meiko's birthday and we're all going to the amusement park to celebrate."

Sakura was just left in shock and had nothing to say.

In the end Syaoran did not feel like sharing the room with Sakura so he and Eriol decided to do a switch. Tomoyo and Kero would be sleeping with Sakura in the master bedroom and Eriol and he would stay in two of the guest rooms.

Sakura nodded and had taken a shower, dressed in pajamas and had fallen asleep before anyone could even get the chance to say good night to her.

Syaoran smiled as he waved to Tomoyo and Kero whom were sleeping in a futon on the floor. "Thanks Tomoyo," he whispered as he closed the door. "I owe you one."

"What about me?" Kero couldn't help but utter out.

"As the guardian of the Clow, it's your job to protect her no matter what age she is." Syaoran pointed out. Kero scoffed and snuggled closer to Tomoyo for warmth. "Good night you two." and with a soft click the door closed and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

[~]

_Season Of Magic:_ I give you all this small chapter of Time Slip and to announce that due to my writer's block I will be taking a small break from writing.

I hope that when I return I have a couple more updates from all my stories and will be welcomed back kindly. Please excuse the shortness that is this chapter.

Narrator: **It seems that Rai has decided that each chapter of Time Slip will be told in the POV of a different character.**

_Season Of Magic_: How'd you figure that out?

Narrator: **The first chapter was third point then Kero's point, the second one was fourteen year old's Sakura and the third was in twenty seven year old/Fourteen year old Sakura's. Keep doing it like this and you're going to confuse us all.**

Season Of Magic: It keeps the plot intriguing and it keeps all of you guessing.

**[-]**

**Time Slip **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Tomoeda: June 1, 2015-}_

Meiko Li, whom was turning seven today, awoke cheery and ready for the fun to begin. She knew that since it was her birthday, it was the day to get away with whatever she wanted.

She woke up, took a bath and got dressed in the outfit that had already been chosen for her by Tomoyo last week.

An elegant light blue knee length dress with puffy sleeves and small white emeralds all around gave it the final touch. Black shoes, a black purse, blue gloves and earrings completed the look and made her look and feel like a princess.

After she twirled and glanced at the mirror admiring herself she turned around and glanced Tomoyo's way, whom was laughing from the door.

"What do you think?" Meiko said twirling once more.

"You look great." Tomoyo said nodding her approval. "I should give myself credit as well. Even now I still have quite the gift for making clothes."

"That's because you're the best fashion designer around!" Meiko bounced in happiness and ran out the room to go downstairs and get breakfast. "Mommy and daddy_ are_ awake, right?" she asked from the staircase.

"Syaoran is." Tomoyo replied back. "I'm going to go wake up Sakura now. We have to hurry up if we don't want to be late for the opening of the amusement park."

Meiko nodded and began her descent down the steps. "Good because the last thing I want is to be late to my own party."

Tomoyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just laughed as she went towards the master bedroom. "Meiko and her silliness." she murmured out loud.

As soon as she got to the last step, the sweet smell of pancake batter and chocolate went up to her nose. She smiled as she realized what it meant.

"You're making my favorite pancakes!" Meiko said as she slowly and silently made her way to the kitchen and saw her father then she jumped and hugged him by his backside then sat at the table.

Syaoran laughed and turned around. "I've been ambushed yet again by a small girl." he stated as he kept mixing the batter.

"I'm not so little anymore," Meiko said lifting up both hands. "I'm seven now." she said pointing out how old she was.

Syaoran stared at her for a bit and nodded. "Very well then miss I'm-big-now Meiko." and he walked up to the table holding a spoon full of batter in front of her. "I guess you're too big now to lick the spoon. I guess I'll just go throw this away now…." and he began walking towards the sink.

Meiko ran up to him and tried to take the spoon away from him, causing Syaoran to simply lift his hand higher and higher until she could not reach.

Meiko crossed her arms and pouted. "Not fair."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Big girls don't lick the batter off the spoon Mei."

"I'm still a little kid, give me a break."

"Knock yourself out kiddo." Syaoran said as he passed her the spoon and walked towards the stove with the batter and a spatula. "These pancakes are not going to make themselves."

Meiko smirked and placed the spoon in the sink, opening the faucet and letting the water run over it. She then closed the faucet and walked back to her seat in the table.

Who in the world would dare to eat raw pancake batter? That's just yucky.

Meiko began to tap her fingers in the table and was getting bored pretty quickly. "I'm going to go play with Kero." she said as she stood up once again and waved goodbye to her father then went off on a chase to find the talking stuffed animal/guardian of the seal.

Syaoran nodded. "Just don't leave the house!" he warned her.

"I won't!" Meiko stated, her steps getting further away as she walked up the stairs yet again. "Now where can he be?" Meiko uttered to herself as she made her way around the northern wing of the mansion.

There was no way she was going to look _everywhere _for Kero. Doing so could take days and she did not have that amount of time.

She ran towards the guest room that was turned into Tomoyo and Eriol's permanent visiting room and when she reached the door she timidly knocked.

"You can come inside Meiko. I know it's you." Eriol's voice could be heard from inside.

Meiko sighed. With Tomoyo, being cute and adorable always worked to her advantage but with Eriol, it would not be so easy. Eriol was just as devious and cold as her father.

"I want to know where Kero is." she stated as she walked in.

Eriol raised an eyebrow and bookmarked the book he was reading then placed it down. He placed his hand at the night table on his side of the bed and opened the top drawer. "I believe this is what you're looking for?" he said as he grabbed Keroberos by the tail and passed him to her.

Now it was Meiko's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "You didn't do anything to him did you?'

Eriol feigned a gasp. "You wound me with those harsh words little descendant."

Meiko laughed as she cradled Kero in her arms. "I may be little but I know that you and my father are not people to be taken lightly. Isn't that right Clow Reed?"

Eriol shrugged. "I've never harmed anyone and besides, I'm just _half _his reincarnation. Looks like someone has been slacking off her studies."

"It's called _I'm on a break_. And if you're so interested about my life I guess I should let you know that my studies start off next week again."

"So this is where you were." Tomoyo exclaimed as she pointed towards Eriol and Meiko.

"Yeah, I was looking for Kero." Meiko said as she pointed to the still sleeping yellow ball of fur in her arms.

"Well I'm glad you found him but you should seriously come on down. The food is going to get cold."

Meiko nodded as she threw Kero in the air. "Wake up!" she yelled at him.

Kero yawned and opened his eyes in shock at his small body going down; he fluttered and flew up just in time to save himself from hitting the floor. "You are even crueler now than before." He couldn't help but state as he checked his wings.

Meiko laughed and walked out the door with Kero and Tomoyo in tow.

[-]

Season Of Magic: See you all when I return.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

[~]

Season Of Magic: Hello everyone! I know, I know…it's been forever….. okay so maybe about two months? You all have a reason to be mad at me but in my defense I have had a serious case of writer's block.

I'm slowly trying my best to overcome it but nothing comes to mind. I have decided to take a permanent hiatus until it gets resolved. You will see me around and about every once in a while but I would not expect frequent updates if I were you.

Wish me the best and I hope you enjoy this short (but entertaining) chapter. It took a lot to write and I hope you appreciate it (I am seriously not satisfied with how it came out but…..oh well)

**[-]**

**Time Slip**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Tomoeda; 2002-}_

When twenty seven year old Sakura had woken up and noticed the Time Slip had been a success, she was too tired/drained both magically and in strength to do anything but sleep the spell off.

Before she dozed off however, Yue had coldly cautioned for her to tread carefully and not to try anything funny because she was being watched.

She had ignored his threats, simply stating that she was currently weak, therefore in no condition to even be able to stand up from bed.

He shrugged and left her alone to sleep, motioning for the Clow cards to keep a close eye on her.

The Clow cards had all taken Yue's command seriously. They took turns watching over her, and a day later when she finally woke up, the first thing to greet her were the cold eyes of Mirror and Yue.

"You've finally awaken." Mirror stated. "We were all wondering when you would." and she pointed to the rest of the Clow cards which until that moment, lay motionless in the floor.

The Clow cards glowed and quickly the spirits materialized around the bed.

"Sakura! We were worried about you!" Voice stated, as she spoke on behalf on those spirits who couldn't.

Flower nodded and quickly threw some petals around. This seemed like an occasion to celebrate.

Sakura giggled and stood up from the bed with ease, catching some of the cherry blossom petals in her hands when she was able to gain complete balance.

Yue sighed. The cards were all too eager to party and act like nothing was different. "You seem to forget the matter at hand." he criticized the cards. "She is not the Sakura we know and serve."

They all shrugged and Flower spread more petals throughout the room.

"You think things too much Yue." Voice stated. "Learn to lighten up once in a while."

Mirror nodded. "After what happened here we should just be grateful we even have a Sakura around."

Yue remained silent but stared at Sakura intently. "You are still to tread carefully." he said as he motioned for Shield to let the wards down. Once Shield did so, Yue opened the door and without glancing back simply said "They're waiting for you downstairs. Try not to take too long up here." and with that, he was gone.

The door slamming shut brought the cards and Sakura out of their daze.

The spirits, except for Mirror, Light, Dark and Time went back into their respective cards.

Light smiled and pointed Sakura's way. "You have not changed, mistress."

Sakura tilted her head confusedly at those words. Dark and Time were quickly at her side.

"In search of power, magic often leads people to stray down a darkened path." Time stated.

Dark nodded. "Yet even after all that time passed for you, your aura still remained pure. It is highly remarkable."

"I expect nothing less from our mistress!" Light stated confidently.

Sakura was trying her best to stay quiet but blushed at Light's outburst. "I'm not that special." she murmured.

Mirror stared intently at Sakura and sighed. She closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her.

When Mirror opened her eyes, green orbs clashed and glanced at each other.

Sakura gasped and was rendered speechless. It was as if she was staring at herself from an outside point of view.

Mirror smiled. She now had light brown waist length hair in soft curls, a beautiful blue shirt and aqua colored pants. "So this is how you will look in the future?" she asked curiously as she twirled in front of the dresser. "Hmm not bad."

The shock had finally left Sakura and she simply gawked. "How did you do that?" she managed to utter out. "You have not seen how I look."

Mirror stopped twirling and once again smiled. "I looked deep into your soul. Our Sakura's powers aren't too developed yet so it was easy to do so. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Sakura shook her head. "I was simply surprised that is all."

Mirror reverted back to normal and went back into her card. Light, Dark and Time quickly followed suit.

All the cards once again glowed and floated around Sakura. Echoes could be heard and Sakura faintly heard a "No matter what happens, you have our full support." before the cards floated back into their book and the seal closed.

Sakura sighed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and make herself presentable.

When she was done she walked back to her room and grabbed the Clow book from the dresser.

As she walked down the stairs she took deep breaths to calm her nerves.

_I can do this_ she thought to herself. _No need to worry. Everything will be just fine_.

_{~}_

Sakura sighed and took a sugar cube from one of the jars in the table, gently dissolving it into the cup of tea closest to her.

Holding the cup into her hand, she placed a spoon and began to quietly stir the tea as she tried her best to listen to everyone's conversation.

"Absolutely not!" Touya's voice filled the room and Sakura glanced his way oddly. "I refuse to believe that my sister is a time traveler!"

She stopped stirring the cup and smirked.

Touya always wants to see the logic in everything, even in my time he's still like that she thought.

Keroberos, Yue, Syaoran and Eriol were the only ones whom sweat dropped at Touya's outburst. It seemed to be that Fujitaka and Tomoyo were on Touya's side.

"If you don't believe I'm from the future, you can just ask me questions." Sakura said after taking a sip from her tea. "Just don't expect me to spoil everything."

Touya wanted to roll his eyes, but simply scoffed and glanced out the window. "I won't believe your nonsense either way."

Sakura once again smirked. "You're still stubborn and a pain to deal with. I honestly don't know what Yukito saw in you when he agreed to go out with you."

Touya blushed, Yue blanched, Keroberos laughed and everyone else was in shock.

Sakura simply kept drinking her tea as if she had not said anything at all.

The shock dissipated after a while, Keroberos was the one whom broke the silence as he laid by Sakura's side.

"What happens to me?" he said pointing a paw at himself. "It seems like you don't need the guidance of a guardian anymore." he added silently.

"Don't be silly. I'll always need you by my side." Sakura placed her cup down and began to pet him. "Until my daughter Meiko is old enough to take over, I'm still the mistress of the Clow."

That news left everybody in shock. "Daughter!" they all stared Sakura's way.

"Yes, Meiko. In my time she's turning seven today."

Touya laughed. "You, out of all people, is going to have a child? Ridiculous."

Sakura mimicked him. "You, out of all people, will actually have dating life? Funny."

Fujitaka intervened. "Okay you two. Enough."

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed but shut up nonetheless. "I'm sorry, father." she said and once again took the cup of tea in her hand when Keroberos turned back into his false form.

Fujitaka sat down next to his youngest child and pursed his lips. "Look, Sakura..."

Sakura glanced down at her tea. "I know it seems a lot to take in and understand but you have to believe me father. I am telling the truth."

Fujitaka sighed. "I am not saying I don't believe you Sakura," and he tried his best to choose his next words carefully. "it's just that right now I'm trying to think about this logically."

Sakura almost glared but refrained in time. "How is any of this," and she simply pointed at Yue and Kero then at the Clow book in the table. "logical?"

Yue, whom was in a corner looking as stern as ever, simply raised an eyebrow.

Fujitaka once again sighed. "Sakura..."

"My own father doesn't want to believe me. I doubt anyone else will." Sakura took the Clow book and stood up from the couch. "Meeting adjourned."

"You did not call this meeting to order and yet to want to say it ended?" Eriol replied amusedly.

"Nothing will come of it either way." Sakura retorted back.

At this Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of saying you're giving up?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "It's my way of saying I am doing this on my own."

Eriol was silent for a bit. "Then you will surely fail the test." he could not help but utter out.

Sakura shrugged. "It's not like this is my trial either way."

"No matter what your age or magic level is, Sakura is still Sakura." Eriol stated. "This test is a trial, it's the last step of a magician's training. Are you saying you're going to throw it all away like this?"

Sakura sighed and slumped down the first step in the stairs, hugging the Clow book close to her. "No one believes I'm from the future, I'm basically stuck in this stupid timeline...I have nothing to throw away which means your theory has no point."

Eriol smirked. "I have not said anything about a theory now have I?"

Tears fell from her face. "Stop it with your mind games!"

"What mind games are you talking about my dearest Sakura?"

Sakura groaned in defeat and stood up. Angrily she ran up the stairs and entered her room, slamming the door shut to make her anger known.

Eriol shrugged and walked back to the living room. "It seems that did not go well and I upset her in the process."

Syaoran threw a pillow at the half reincarnation of his descendant that was Eriol. "You truly are a useless idiot." he couldn't help but utter out.

Eriol managed to dodge just in time and he caught the pillow in his hand before it hit him. "And you are truly a pitiful excuse for a magician."

Syaoran huffed. "Out of the young generation, I'm the strongest of the Li clan."

"That may be true within your clan," Eriol stated "yet a untrained girl managed to become mistress of the Clow and is on trial to achieve the highest power out there."

Syaoran huffed again. "And just who helped her collect those cards?"

"And just who lost in Yue's trial?" Keroberos couldn't help but retort back laughing.

"You're in no condition to be talking," Syaoran glared. "You are a stuffed animal for crying out loud."

Now it was Keroberos turn to huff. "You've seen my true form."

Fujitaka sighed in exasperation. "Syaoran, Kero, Eriol, is this really the time for you all to be arguing?"

Eriol shook his head. "You are right Fujitaka. It is not the time for this."

Tomoyo, whom had been flipping through a book the entire time now glanced up and stared at everyone. "You guys make it so hard to concentrate."

"Did you find anything?" Yue asked from his spot. He had not moved an inch.

Tomoyo closed the book "Nothing." she replied.

"We're back at square one." Touya said and sighed.

"It seems to be that way." Eriol stated.

Syaoran glared Eriol's way. "We blame you."

"Humor me," Eriol retorted back. "how is this my fault?"

"Oh let's see..." Syaoran placed a hand on his chin as if he was thinking. "Who's the reincarnation of the magician Clow Reed yet refuses to say anything about his past life?"

Eriol grabbed a book randomly from the pile and opened it. "Half reincarnation." he clarified.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Half or not you are still his reincarnation."

"Being his reincarnation does not neccesarily mean he remembers Clow Reed's life." Fujitaka uttered out. "I'm the other half and I do not remember a single thing."

Syaoran grimly nodded and gulped. "Right."

That was the end of that.

Tomoyo, Touya and Syaoran each took a book to read with Eriol, Fujitaka went to cook dinner, Yue meditated and Kero went to give Sakura company.


	6. Chapter 6

_Season Of Magic_: I know, I know. I've been gone for months without a trace or any updates. *sigh* I feel like a horrible writer and I really do not have any excuses. I am trying my best. Seriously I am. Forgive me for the shortness that is this chapter and I shall try to make it up with the next one. I am currently writing it, I swear!

Narrator: **Let's just get this over with**

_Disclaimer_: **Rai does not own the Card Captor Sakura franchise and she never will. **

**Ps: For any outside contact, follow Rai's twitter **_SeasonOfMagic_

Season Of Magic:Happy reading and thanks for being patient with me!

[-]

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

[~]

**Time Slip **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Tomoeda; June 1st 2015-}_

"How long can it take for someone with the brain span of fourteen years of age to get ready?" Syaoran couldn't help but blurt out to Sakura from the chair he was sitting on, clearly amused.

Sakura huffed and nearly glared his way. She wasn't amused one bit.

"So, I'm trying to prolong this as much as I can," she stated from the vanity as she applied some makeup Tomoyo had left for her. "Sue me."

"As much as I'd like to," and he coughed. "Given the current situation you're in it'd be call something I can get in jail for, and get _you_ sent to a mental institution."

Sakura threw him a plush pillow. "You haven't changed one bit."

He chuckled and managed to catch it with ease. "Oh, I have, just can't let you see that side of me for it'll ruin the flow of time."

Sakura shrugged and placed down the makeup then grabbed her purse and started throwing things in it. "Whatever."

"Oh goodie fill it up with even _more _stuff so I can use it as a weight training exercise when you pass it my way later."

This time Sakura laughed.

Even if he did not want to admit it, Syaoran truly had changed.

Yet for her, it's as if she was seeing a more carefree version of the Syaoran she was dating back in her own time.

"Alright, you can worry about that later because I think Tomoyo will kill us if we're anymore late than we are." She walked to the door, opened it and headed to the closest staircase.

"Tomoyo?" And Syaoran scoffed. "Meiko is the one who will kill us. This is her day after all." He yelled out to her, walking out as well.

Sakura giggled. "You're too cute Syaoran." She couldn't resist the urge to pinch his cheek as he caught up with her in the stairs.

"Get your hands off me woman!" He barked.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Squeals from a little girl interrupted Sakura from responding back and she simply smiled and waved at Meiko who was twirling and showing off the dress Tomoyo had designed especially for the occasion.

She was good with kids, or so everyone kept telling her but when it came down to it, she was still clueless when it came to her very own future daughter.

"You look even more so like a princess." Syaoran said with a grin.

"Thanks daddy." And Meiko looked at Sakura, "What do you think mommy?"

"Erm..." Sakura blinked and stared at the seven year old. "You look..."

"You look so amazing you took the words right out of her mouth!" Syaoran stated, jumping to her rescue.

"What he said!"

Meiko laughed and launched herself at her parents. Lacing her fingers with theirs and tugging them towards the front door. "Let's go already. Auntie Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero are already in the car."

"Our duty is to serve princess Meiko. We do whatever the birthday girl says." Syaoran bowed down.

Yup; Syaoran was a big pile of mush now. Sakura noted.

All three of them walked out of the house and while Meiko and Sakura walked to the car, Syaoran locked up and activated the alarm.

While Sakura was more than amused to see the "car" they'd be traveling in, Meiko was not and ran inside when Tomoyo had opened the door.

Sakura shrugged and walked in too. She would question Syaoran about the limo later.

Eriol was on one side, reading a book. Tomoyo was typing away on her computer and Kero was taking sweets from a fridge.

Meiko pouted. "Guys, you promised me that work related things would not be brought with you today."

Tomoyo glanced up from her computer. "Huh?" Was all she said and then she laughed. "Oh, sorry Mei. I was just waiting for you guys to get here." She shut down the laptop and placed it into its bag.

Meiko walked over to Eriol. "Okay, place the book down or hand it over."

Eriol sighed. "Fine. Just because it's your birthday..." and he bookmarked the page he was on, then closed it and placed it next to him.

Meiko grinned and once Syaoran stepped into the limo, she ushered everyone to sit together.

The car began moving and off they were to their destination.

**_{-}_**

"Are you sure that this is Tomoeda's amusement park?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as she stepped out from the car.

"We came here just a few weeks ago mommy." Meiko chirped. "We're in the right place." And then she started telling Tomoyo and Eriol all about her family vacation without them to the amusement park as they walked in and got their tickets.

"It just looks so different," Sakura said amazed as she glanced around and touched the pass in her hand.

"It has been over a decade of technology improvement." Syaoran stated.

"Right," Sakura nodded. "All I have to do is make the best of the situation and everything should be fine. I'll just get on every ride Meiko wants to."

"When you're hurling because of riding the spinning cup a bazillion times," Syaoran said laughing, "I'll be on the sidelines watching."

"You're getting on every ride too daddy!" Meiko said as she put her pass around her neck with a light blue strap and passed a pink one to Sakura. "Here mommy this one is yours." And she gave Syaoran one too, a green one. "This one is yours daddy."

Sakura took the strap and put the pass on it then placed it on her neck, Syaoran did too.

"Thanks Mei you're a lifesaver." He said ruffling her hair.

Meiko laughed and walked back to Tomoyo and Eriol, just to get Kero from Tomoyo's bag.

Kero huffed as Meiko took a hold of him. "Oh no…." he said as she wrapped her arms onto his neck tightly. "There is absolutely no way I am going to act as a stupid stuffed animal for the rest of the day!"

Meiko smirked. "Fine," she said. "You will just have to miss all the food. Especially all the sweets."

Kero made as if he zipped his mouth up. "Stuffed animal Kero at your service!" and he pretended to throw away the key.

Everyone laughed at that.

**_{-}_**

"Why isn't there anyone around besides us?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as she had hopped off the ever so slow and long carousel ride Meiko had made them all go on.

"Oh, the park is open just for us today or something like that." Meiko said as she ate her cotton candy. "Daddy got the private party package or whatever it was called."

"Basically only we and our guests can enter the park." Tomoyo said. "It's all part of the plan to avoid the paparazzi this year."

"Don't worry about it and just have fun." Kero said. "We all need it today."

"Ah, I see." Sakura nodded and she too bit into her cotton candy.

"Where to next?" Meiko asked as she stared at one of the many big maps situated around the park showing people the attractions and stuff.

"It's your birthday my little descendant," Eriol stated. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm," and Meiko placed her hands at her chin, as if thinking carefully about it. "There!" she said, pointing at the center. "And then there, and there, and oh maybe over that place too!" and she kept pointing.

"One thing at a time Mei," Syaoran said. "What's first?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Meiko said, raising an eyebrow.

Syaoran sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

**_{-}_**

"Meiko," Tomoyo said, almost close to tears from the intense high winds she experienced, "don't you think it's about time you pick another ride?"

"It's only been four times auntie Tomoyo." Was Meiko's only response to the question as she stayed in her seat in the two person tea cup she was currently only sharing with Kero.

"I feel like I'm about to be sick!" Kero stated from Meiko's lap.

"You knew this was going to be amongst the first rides she'd want to go on over and over yet you ate _so _many sweets after we went on the carousel," Syaoran could only utter from the tea cup he and Sakura were on. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Oh leave him alone Syao-kun." and Sakura grabbed her water bottle, ready to toss it to Meiko so she could give it to Kero.

"The ride's about to start again soon," Syaoran said as he took the bottle from her. "Let him suffer."

"You are still such a meanie towards Kero?" Sakura said with a gasp.

Syaoran sighed. "Only when he's being a gluttonous junkie." He said but the cups were already spinning so his words were caught to deaf ears since Meiko was squealing loudly.

**_{-}_**

"Cousin Meilin!" Meiko ran towards the blue haired woman, happily giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd let you guys have all the fun hmmm? As soon as I found out my dear old cousin was throwing you a party here I booked a flight and hopped back to Japan as soon as I could!"

"With _my_ credit card…" Syaoran said as they all took a seat in the park's main restaurant. They were taking a break.

"Details, details," Meilin said with a wave of her hand. "Look what I brought you!" and she passed Meiko a wrapped present.

Meiko grinned and took it. "Can I open it?"

"It's not my birthday now, is it?" Meilin said with a smirk. "Go on." She ushered her.

"Daddy?"

"I know you're not going to be able to wait until we get home anyways." Syaoran said with a shrug.

"Now, I know that Tomoyo usually is the one to make your clothes and you do not wear anything that isn't made by her but this one…." Meilin said as Meiko squealed and instantly started peeling off the wrapping paper.

"I love it!" she said as she took the lid off the box and revealed what was inside.

"Woah, is that…?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Yup!" Meilin confirmed. "A female version of your battle outfit handmade by yours truly. Li insignia and all."

"Its amazing cousin Meilin," Meiko said as she gave her another hug. "Thank you."

"Hey you never know when you'll start an adventure of your own. You need to be ready for it."

And she stared at Tomoyo. "I hope you are not upset with this."

"Oh, no issues at all," Tomoyo said with a wave. "This is a family thing and who else than a Li to make her battle outfit."

Meilin raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Tomoyo nodded. "As long as I get to record every single moment of every adventure of her and Sakura I am fine with anything else!" she said as she shot a close up of Meiko's face in the camera she was holding.

Everyone sweat dropped. This was so typical of Tomoyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:**_ Time Slip tells the tale of fourteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, who after four years of sealing the Void, now faces her toughest challenge yet; a High School student trapped in the body of her twenty seven year old future self. It seems to be like this card captor has one final test to finish._**

**[-]**

**Time Slip **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Tomoeda; June 2nd 2002-}_

"Alright, let us go over what we have so far," Eriol had said with marker at hand. A whiteboard with wheels stood in the middle of the Kinomoto residence. "Who knows? Perhaps we can figure something out this way." And he pointed at Meilin, ushering her to start first.

"The Sakura we know is thirteen years into the future and we're stuck with the future one here." Meilin stated. "She hardly talks. I'd call that an improvement from our talkative Sakura but...Syaoran would surely kill me." She added, as she kept flipping through the book she was assigned to. Syaoran glared her way and threw her a pillow. "See?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow, but said nothing on the matter, pointing at Tomoyo next.

"We have absolutely no way to contact Sakura," Tomoyo said, a saddened look on her face. "What if she isn't okay?"

Meilin shrugged. "She's passing through a test or something isn't she? We have no clue what may or may not happen."

Eriol sighed. "Time Slip," he stated. "It's the biggest test a magician has to go through to complete his/her training."

"How many have taken it?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"As far as we know, Clow Reed is the only one." Yue mentioned from his seat in a couch. "Not much is known about his trial and so... We have no idea what is going to occur."

"You're a guardian though aren't you?" Meilin said, taking bites from a cracker. "You're supposed to know something."

"The guardians were created long after the Time Slip took place," Eriol said. "It's the reason none of the Clow cards aren't that strong."

"Not that strong?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You clearly give yourself no credit."

"I'm not Clow Reed," Eriol said huffing. "And even as his reincarnation I have to admit the Clow cards could be stronger."

"You clearly don't remember what Mirror, Void, Return and Time can do." Meilin said with a shrug.

"I do." Eriol stated with a sigh. "Can we just get back on topic here?"

"You still haven't found my sister?" Touya's voice resonated throughout the house as he walked in from outside.

He had been at work, for he would not spend his time stuck inside like an idiot. Or, that was what he had said at least.

"Can you be anymore loud?" Sakura said from up the staircase. "I'm right here you dork."

"Like I said," Touya continued as he took off his shoulder pads and ignored Sakura. "You still haven't found my sister?"

Sakura, whom had been practicing a cheerleading routine, threw him her baton. "Looks like I still have good aim." She said as it flew down directly to Touya's head.

Touya managed to catch it with ease. "So do I, monster," he was smirking now. "You're not getting this back."

Sakura huffed and walked down the stairs. "I was practicing you idiot!" She hissed. "Give it back!"

"Nuh uh." He said "This doesn't belong to you."

Sakura grinned. "It says Sakura Kinomoto in the bottom, remember?"

"My sister Sakura," Touya smirked back, "Not you."

"I'm from the future, not another dimension."

"You might as well be from another dimension," Touya retorted back. "You're not my sister...not the one I know and love at least."

Sakura sighed and ignored him. She'd get the baton back sooner or later. She went to the living room and glanced around to see Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue and Meilin sitting around. Books and sheets of paper were scattered everywhere.

"What happened here?" She asked. "It looks like a hurricane passed by,"

"Oh you know, just doing research," Meilin stated. "Unlike you, who's simply stuck in her room all day."

Sakura shrugged and sat next to Tomoyo. "None of that is going to help." She said as she took the book from Tomoyo and glanced at the title.

"We're trying to help you get back home," Meilin could only glare. "The least you can do is be useful and help out."

Sakura shrugged. "It's either me be quiet, stay doing nothing and not reveal anything from the future," And she smirked. "Or do your_ helping _out and ruin little me's chances of succeeding and passing her exam. Your choice really."

Meilin huffed. It's not that she didn't like Sakura. She and her were good friends now but this Sakura, she was different...

"Meilin, I'm sure this is hard on Sakura," Syaoran tried to reason with his cousin. "Give her a break would you?"

Meilin remained silent.

"Whoa the tension here can be cut through with a knife!" Kero said as he glanced around curiously.

_{-}_

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Flower?"

"Nadeshiko and cherry blossoms."

"Birthday?"

"April 1st, 1988."

"Blood type?"

"A+"

"Prove it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You are asking really idiotic questions. I hope you know that."

"I don't trust you."

"The feelings mutual," Sakura responded. "Believe me."

"Would you two stop it with these weird mind games." Fujitaka couldn't help but say. "Sakura honey..."

"_Go easy on him."_ Sakura huffed. "He's the one asking weird things father, not me."

"Aha! Father!" Touya raised an accusing finger at his sister. "The real Sakura always calls him _dad"_

Sakura shook her head. "You've been at this all week. You'd think you would learn when to quit."

"I'll find a way to bring my sister back! I swear it!"

She shook her head and walked up the stairs to the bedroom she's always called her own.

_{-}_

"This is driving me crazy..." Meilin stated as she flung yet another book into a basket for Suppi to organize and put back into Eriol'a private library later.

"Well, it'll go by faster if we split the work."

"I officially hate reading," Meilin wailed.

"I find it quite pleasant." Yukito replied from the armchair he was on. "But I'm suddenly hungry."

"When aren't you hungry you fat ass?" Syaoran stated from the corner he was on. "You're just like Kero."

"Technically speaking, Yukito is Yue, the moon guardian so..."

Tomoyo piped in.

"I'm guessing you guys got nothing yet?" Kero said, as he floated into the library, eating a pudding cup.

"Where have you been?" Syaoran said, throwing him a book, which Kero dodged somehow.

"Patrolling the house." He said proudly.

Meilin snickered. "I'd say you were raiding the fridge."

Kero shrugged with one paw. "If I am needed in my big form, I need energy. Food gives it to me."

"Is the chicken still in the freezer?" Yukito asked.

"The wings?" Kero asked, to which Yukito nodded. "Yeah. I saw them there."

Yukito closed the book. "If I may be excused please."

"Where are you going?" Meilin asked.

"There's a chicken I need to defrost calling my name."

Kero got in his shoulder. "And I saw some yummy ice cream..." His eyes were sparkling. "To the fridge!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Guardians.

Useful when needed but lazy ninety nine percent of the other time.

**[-]**

_Season:_ I am so flipping horrible when it comes to updating, I know that. I am so sorry, I really am.I also can't believe it'll be a year since I began this story.

Happy 2013 and to hoping I don't take forever to update again.

Sorry for the short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_Season: This chapter was really hard for me to write, as nothing would come to mind. It didn't come out like I planned, but I hope I didn't make Sakura too... Well, I don't know. I tried my best to show that she is still trying to get accoustomed to being in her twenty seven year old self. Likewise, I hope I get to do the same with her twenty seven year olf self stuck in the past. _

_Things should pick up soon, I hope, and I have A LOT planned for this story, I just haven't been able to write the ideas out yet. Thanks to everyone who is still keeping up with this story, you are all awesome and I assure you there's more to come. Again, sorry for the super short chapter. _

**[-]**

**Time Slip**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_{-Tomoeda; June 4th, 2002-}_

Tomoyo Hiragizawa stared from the tablet in front of her to her best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto... Or was it Li? who was sitting right across from her.

They were in Tomoyo's office at work, where the twenty seven year old often came to visit and even work herself at times.

Tomoyo managed and worked at her very own model agency and yes, Sakura had been a model here and there when Tomoyo needed help or a replacement of some kind. The best friend never complained and did not seem to mind much.

Tomoyo glanced to her again, looking up from the tablet where she was drawing one of her newest designs for the fall line coming up.

"So, why exactly are you here today?" She asked.

Sakura shrugged, twirling her hair a little. "Meiko said I had work and I thought it was best not to skip out."

"That was your twenty seven year old. Let's be honest, fourteen year old you has no clue about what fashion even is... No offense." She placed down the pen and stared at her. "So, tell me; what's your motive?"

"Offense taken." Sakura said, huffing. "And if you must know, I'd rather stay away from Syaoran, he asks too many questions."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura shrugged. "I have learned to cope with the fact I'm stuck here until who-knows-when but it does not mean I will adapt to her lifestyle."

"By her you mean other you, right?"

"Right."

"Yet you're in the work office of other you." Tomoyo pointed out.

"That is because I came to ask for your help."

"Oh?" That had piped the designer's curiosity. Sakura, any age she was, had always done things at whim and rarely asked anyone for help.

"Can I work here permanently for a while? Perhaps maybe a stay-and-dorm model?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo laughed, laughed and laughed until she couldn't anymore. "One; we really aren't that kind of agency and two; Syaoran _does _know where this place is located at. You are stuck with him and Meiko I'm afraid."

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo! Help me out here please!"

"Okay, look, tell you what... I'll call your regular work and see what I can do about getting you some time off and for the time being, I can slot you in as my second assistant or something. Would that get your mind distracted?"

Sakura pouted. "Fiiiiiineeeee. That'll work, I guess."

Tomoyo laughed. "Come on, I'm sure it took you a long time to even find the agency. I'll show you around." She turned off the tablet and stood up. "I need some coffee anyways."

_{-}_

"In total, the agency has six floors." Tomoyo told her as they at across each other at a table in the agency's cafeteria. "The whole place takes up about two blocks, so each floor is actually pretty big and has different rooms and stuff. I'll give you a map later." She said as she stirred her coffee and unwrapped a bagel.

"Six floors. Approximately two blocks worth in each one." Sakura was writing all this down on a notebook. "What does each floor do?"

"The basement is used for storage, the first floor is where the calls and stuff get handled along with deadlines and projects, second floor is modeling training along with practices, third is the cafeteria and break room and other stuff like that, fourth is imaging and advertisements and commercials and the like, fifth is... I forget at the moment and sixth is mostly my area."

Sakura took a sip from her apple juice and nodded. "I'll check them all out later."

"The agency closes at seven, its lunchtime. I doubt you'll be done by then."

"I'll just have to come by every single day, that's not an issue."

"It is when you are trying to run away from your duties." Tomoyo warned.

Sakura sighed. "You get to design for me all the clothes you want, isn't that a bonus?" She said, hoping her friend would fall into the trap.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Not really. I already have most of the ones you would need ready anyways."

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "work with me here."

"Keep this up and I will call Syaoran to come get you."

Sakura gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Tomoyo took out her cell phone. "I would," she said, showing her the numbers she had on speed dial. "Eriol and him even work right across the street so it would take him less than ten minutes to get here."

Sakura groaned.

A girl, who Sakura recognized as the secretary in the front desk, walked up to Tomoyo panting out of breath. "President, I'm sorry to disturb your lunch but you are needed on the practice runway to give some pointers to the photographers."

Tomoyo glanced up from her tray and putting away the bagel in her bag, took the coffee and stood up. "Alright, thank you for telling me, I'll be right there. Can you be a dear and have someone show Sakura around for a bit please? I believe I discussed what was going on with her in last week's meeting."

"Of course president. Mrs Li, come with me please."

Sakura stood up as well, tossing her empty apple juice bottle into the garbage disposal. "What did you tell them about me, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo waved her hand. "Sorry Saku, gotta run. I'll catch you later." With a hug and another wave, she was on her way out the cafeteria.

"Mrs Li, come with me. I think we should start by getting you familiarized with the agency again. I think your friend Chelsea is available right now, I'll have her show you around."

_{-}_

It was a little bit after six when Sakura saw Tomoyo again. She had been bored out of her mind as she walked along the agency with someone she did not recognize. Turned out to be that Chelsea was not available at all and she had to walk around with a girl she thought to be stuck-up and self absorbed.

Twiddling her hair, she glanced to one of the many clocks again and when it was around four, she decided it was time to speak up and get out of this. How? Using the one excuse she thought she wouldn't have to use for a loooooong time.

"Do you think you can call Tomoyo for me? It's a little late now and I believe I have to pick up Meiko from school. Syaoran and I never did get in agreement this morning over whose turn it was today."

"Oh, right. You have a daughter. And you still managed to keep that figure? Really, what does Tomoyo see in you?"

One of the newer models gasped. "Beatrice! That is no way to talk to miss president's best friend and cousin."

Beatrice waved her hand and laughed. "Whatever. I'm so done with this. You like her so much, here, you take over. I have a photoshoot to get to." And she walked out.

"Sorry about that Sakura. She's... Interesting. Oh, you probably don't remember me, Tomoyo filled us all in, don't worry. I'm Dana and I've only been on the agency for a few months thanks for always taking care of me."

"Nice to meet you Dana. And that was?" She pointed at the figure who was almost non-visible. "Beatrice?"

"Yes. Beatrice. She's been around since the agency started, or so I hear. I don't know very much about her but from what you saw, she's quite the character huh?"

Sakura was starting to like Dana. She sat down on one of the swirling chairs and grinned. "I only said what I did because I wanted to get rid of her. Syaoran said he would pick up Meiko today. Say, why don't we walk around and get ourselves a muffin or something? I'm hungry."

Dana took out her phone and scrolled through her calendar. "I don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the day. Sure, let's go."

And that's how Sakura spent the rest of her time until the agency closed. She and Dana had walked around, took pictures, dressed up and played around with the clothes and ate something.

At six in the afternoon, Dana had to leave and so Sakura spent an hour up in Tomoyo's office until she was ready to go.

At seven, the agency closed and Sakura took a ride home with Tomoyo.

"You can't make me." Sakura said with crossed arms.

"Too bad Saku, we are already here."

She huffed. "I'm not getting out this car."

"You are acting like a kid."

She puffed her cheeks. "Am not!"

Tomoyo sighed and grabbed her cell phone, dialing number four on her speed dial. "We are on the driveway, now come get your wife who is acting like a child even moreso than Meiko." She then hung up.

"Still can't make me."

Two minutes later, a knock on the passenger's window came and Tomoyo unlocked the door.

Syaoran unbuckled Sakura's seatbelt and dragged her out the car chuckling. "Thanks for bringing her home, Tomoyo."

"Anytime. She's yours to deal with now."

Sakura huffed. "I won't forget this Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo laughed and waved as she put the car in drive and drove out the driveway. "See you at work tomorrow, Saku." She rolled up the window and was gone.


End file.
